nonhuman_charactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Pikachu
Pikachu '''is an Electric-Type Pokemon, which were introduced in Generation 1. It is recognized by people all over the world and serves as the mascot of the beloved video game franchise, Pokemon. Pikachu are known to be very lively and curious. Physiology '''Official Design Pikachu, in its official design, is an almost completely yellow mouse Pokemon with long, rabbit like ears that end in a black tip, a round face, and large black eyes with brown/black irises and small white pupils. It has two red sacs on its cheeks that generate and store electricity. Pikachu also has five small fingers and three toes. It has two brown stripes on its back and a long, lightning bolt shaped tail with a brown base. The easiest way to identify the gender of a Pikachu is to look at its tail--the tip of a male's tail ends in a slightly slanted straight line whereas the tip of a female's tail is dented into the shape of a heart. Both male and female Pikachu are short, plump, and very cute. A shiny Pikachu is dark yellow/light orange in color. This can make it appear to have pink-colored cheek pouches. Original Design (Red/Blue) Pikachu looked a lot different in the original Pokemon Video Games than it does now. It greatly resembled its evolution, Raichu for it (Pikachu) was much fatter and had shorter, more oval-shaped arms and legs. It also had a white belly and smaller cheek pouches than it did in its official design. The stripes on the back reached to the sides of the body. Its tail, which was longer at the time, looked more like Raichu's than present day Pikachu's, for it was mostly brown, had two lightning-bolt shaped notches at the tip, and started with a thin "section." There was no way to tell the difference between a male and female Pikachu because both genders had the same looking tail. Original Design (Anime) In the first few seasons of the Pokemon Anime, Pikachu looked a lot like it did in Pokemon Red and Pokemon Blue, except it didn't have a white belly and its tail, although thinner than modern day Pikachu's, was completely made of notches. Its cheek pouches appeared to be very small, but this could be due to the Pokemon's size. It seemed to be darker in color with this design than it is in the official one and wasn't as powerful as it is today. Current Desig'n '(Anime) In the more recent seasons of the Pokemon Anime, Pikachu looks more like its official design than in previous seasons or in the first few video games. The only differences between it and the official design is that this Pikachu appears to be slightly fitter, with the only chubby parts being the legs. Its cheek pouches seem to have gotten larger, which is likely due to the Pokemon's size. Due to the increased size of its cheeks, its face is no longer round, but taller and dented. The stripes on its back no longer reach to its sides, and its tail had gotten shorter, wider, and less pointed. It is darker in color than in its official design, but lighter in color than its original anime design. Gigantamax Pikachu Gigantamax Pikachu greatly resembles its original anime design except for this Pikachu is much larger, has three brown stripes on its back, and has a huge white and yellow tail. The cheek pouches are much larger (relative to the Pokemon's size) than they were in its original design. There appears to be a red mist swirling around the tip of its tail. Its tail is slimmer than the normal size Pikachu's tail. Behavior Pikachu are friendly and curious little Pokemon that enjoy battling, eating, and cuddling with people and other Pokemon. They are compassionate and can get along with pretty much anyone. Their friendliness and cuteness makes them extremely popular in many regions. One of its Pokedex Entries state that it is very intelligent and is capable of using tools. This Pokemon will occasionally raise its tail to monitor its surroundings. It is often struck by lightning in this pose. Pikachu often greet each other by rubbing their tails together to exchange electricity through them. Abilities and Powers Gigantamax Pikachu Z-Moves In-Game Locations Stats Learnset Possible Moves (Anime) Leveling Learnset TR Learnset TM & HM Learnset Tutoring Learnset Game Sprites In Other Games In The Anime In The Video Games In The Manga Other Info Trivia Origin Gallery Category:Pikachu Category:Pokemon Category:Electric-Type Pokemon Category:Pikachu-Family Pokemon Category:Pokemon Mascots Category:Mascots Category:Evolved Pokemon Category:Pre-Evolved Pokemon Category:Mice Category:Mice Pokemon Category:Rodents Category:Mammals Category:Species Category:Pokemon Species Category:Video Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Yellow Category:Monsters Category:Characters With Electric Powers Category:Characters With Powers Category:Pokemon That Can Talk Category:Popular Characters Category:Popular Pokemon Category:Pokemon That Can Gigantamax Category:Movie Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Iconic Characters Category:Pets Category:Starter Pokemon Category:'90s Characters Category:2000s Characters Category:2010s Characters Category:2020s Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Powerful Characters Category:Rodent Pokemon